Various types of safety devices are known in the art. One type of device, known as a descender, allows a person to descend along a vertical rope at a selectively variable speed. Another type of device, known as a rope grab, is movably connected to a rope and locks in place in the event that a person falls. The present invention is directed toward a safety device capable of function as both a descender and a rope grab.